There are a variety of fasteners used to secure plastic components. These fasteners include screws and bolts that are used with one another or with molded bosses. However, these fasteners often require tools to secure them to the plastic components and are labor intensive.
Other fasteners, such as studs that engage orifices and molded plastic fasteners, may exhibit reduced holding capability or may involve complex, and therefore expensive, molds in order to manufacture them.
As a result, there is a need for a fastener for plastic components that may overcome the disadvantages of the prior art by being easily molded, while having good strength and the capability to be assembled without special tools.